A known image recording device, such as a copier and a printer, includes a sheet conveying device. The sheet conveying device includes a sheet tray configured to support sheets. The sheet tray is extendable and retractable so as to support large size sheets while the image recording device remains compact. The sheet tray includes a main tray, a slide tray extendable and retractable relative to the main tray, and a rear guide for positioning rear edges of sheets.